Forum:A message from the President
Hello there, I am your head Admin, your President, your Govener General, your creater, Revan. I may not be active but I am certanly loyal to this place, afterall, I created it. I am defintly proud of what everyone has done. If you need anything, just ask me, and ill get it done for you eventually. When this place started, I was the only admin, then after a while I saw certain users that stood out and made them admins. I am proud of what they have ackomplished, with more admins, more users, and more importantly-more pages! I just want everyone to know that I created this place, and I am thankful for each and every one of you for continuing it! Thank you -Revan 01:41, March 8, 2010 (UTC) :Um...I don't (really) disagree with your choices for admin, but do we really need another 3? The wiki isn't active at the moment. I'm far from trying to 'keep all the power for myself' or whatever people might think of this, and it's hardly fair to take back powers now, but I just think it's silly to have the admin/normal-active-user ratio so high. :As for the choices, Snakeboss is good; BNK I'm not sure about considering the way you've become a bit emotional in arguments a couple of times, but otherwise a good, active editor (though most the activity is a relatively recent thing); JJ, absolutely perfect, but he's been inactive for a very long time making the promotion pretty pointless. :Meh, good to see you. ::Ah, you call it "emotional". Good one! BNK [ |T| ] 13:11, March 8, 2010 (UTC) ::: I think me and game are the only active non-admimns here.R to the P to the Wyb. ::::...I can't say I agree with the decision to make Blue Ninjakoopa an admin, considering his argumentative nature and repeated refusal to listen to basic facts. Miles. 20:42, March 8, 2010 (UTC) :::::"Basic facts"? What are you talking about? BNK [ |T| ] 23:05, March 8, 2010 (UTC) ::::: Sense I'm not very important, will I be yelled at if I agree with yall?R to the P to the Wyb. ::::::Don't say things like that, Rpwyb. And I found it pretty unnecessary to strike out your comments, Blue. :/-- :::::::I had stricken them out because I didn't want to engage in any arguments, and to prove that I'm not as "argumentative" as Miles./Greenpickle make me out to be. Also, leave your Kirby Wiki qualms.. uh.. at the Kirby Wiki. :/ BNK [ |T| ] 00:06, March 9, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Makes sense, but I don't see the Kirby Wiki "qualms", but whatever you say, I'm not getting into any arguements.-- ::::::::: You could just delete them, instead of strikng them out R to the P to the Wyb. ::::::::::While I appreciate the suggestion, striking them out is the better choice. Deleting them would make Miles./Greenpickle look as if they are typing in response to.. well... nothing. BNK [ |T| ] 01:46, March 9, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::: Good point R to the P to the Wyb. And we don't want a crazy guy as admin here, do we? :At first, I was considering all of the badgering comments as light misconceptions, but now it's clear that you guys believe that I in some way will be abusive with my abilities as a system operator. I can demonstrate good use of these powers, I can promise you that. :But remember, personal attacks such as calling me "crazy" for arguing standard policy will not help. Try to keep from uh... "picking fun at me"(?) and I, in return, will show how capable I am. :D BNK [ |T| ] 02:54, March 9, 2010 (UTC) ::I think Snakeboss meant that if you removed your comments, it'd make me look like I'm replying to nothing, making me look crazy, and I'm an admin.